Server Rules
These are the general rules of SpleefLeague. Breaking these rules will make you subject to punishment. As well as these rules, if a staff member creates a rule then and there, it will be put into place as long as it is reasonable. The following rules must be followed to be allowed onto our server. This thread serves for discussion on the rules, as well as a platform to be informed of new rules. Server Rules 1. No spam or full caps statements. (Including private message and tickets). 2. No links to illegal websites of any kind (pirating sites, pornographic content, etc). 3. No hacked clients or other modifications which give players any advantage over players with the vanilla Minecraft client. + ALLOWED MODS: Optifine, Shaders, Minimaps that do NOT contain Radar detection. 4. No inappropriate language. As such, no avoiding the language filter. - Insults. Ex. Sinsie is retarded. - Cussing. Ex. F*ck you. - Racism / Sexism / Any Mean-ism. Anything that is commonly accepted as rude in western culture is considered Mean-ism. Insults, racial slurs, harassment, etc. 5. No hard trolling. Anything else that doesn't break a rule is okay, but you may look like a jerk. # Tricking other players. Ex. "Alt+F4 for op!" # Intentionally stop a game from ending. This does not refer to the camping tactic in Spleef, but the abuse of a bug to prevent a game from ending. Islanding also counts under this rule. # Impersonations. Ex. "I'm SynHD" # Pretend to be hacking or have a hacked client. Ex. "I am hacking" We'll take it as a legit offense. # Threaten to DDoS a user or the server. 6. No excessive advertisements (Links to other domains, including servers and websites). Unless given special permission from a staff member. Ex. "Check out my youtube channel!!! " One time deals are okay, action will be taken upon further advertising. 7. No nude or inappropriate skins. This is determined at moderator discretion, however use your best judgement on your skin choice. 8. The use of alternate accounts to avoid a ban is strictly prohibited. If the account is caught and found to be an alt. It will be banned. Alternate accounts may not be used to boost other players either. 9. Only one account per player is allowed in any given tournament. Sharing an account for a tournament is also prohibited and will result in both players being punished and removed from the tournament. 10. No cheating. Referring to point boosting, or any other methods to gain unfair advantages over another player. 11. No islanding in Spleef. Islanding refers to being unreachable on the field. If they can reach you, it’s fair game. Though it can be frowned upon if you are believed to be “camping”. 12. Speak in either English or German on the server. Other languages may be used in private messages. We just can't moderate all the different languages of the world. 13. Do not share coordinates to Easter Eggs or discoverable arenas in the public chat. Please use private messages to do so. 14. No hard glitching is allowed. This includes but is not limited to: Going through walls/floors, Breaking the map, etc. 15. Be respectful of others. Overall, just remember to use common sense. Remember to be nice and have fun! Credit goes to Sinsie, click here to see the thread